The Glee Project - My Story
Meine Story über ein Mädchen, dass es in die TV-Serie Glee schaffen will. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass ihr fleißig kommentieren werdet. Hier geht es zu Promos und Specials. Week 1 - Individuality Bekanntgabe der Homework Assignment *Marinas POV* Oh mein Gott. Ich war wirklich hier. Ich hatte die größte Hürde genommen und bin nun hier. Beim Glee Project. Ein Teil meines Traumes ging in Erfüllung. Ich konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Ich dachte noch immer, ich würde träumen. Immerhin war es fast so real, dass es fast schon wieder ein Traum sein könnte.Als einzige und erste Deutsche hatte ich in diesem Casting Robert J. Ulrich so begeistert, dass ich sofort weiter war. Unvorstellbar. Und ich habe vorher noch gedacht, ich würde es verbocken. Aber stattdessen wurde ich ohne Widerworte angenommen. Naja. Ryan Murphy hat auch noch ein paar Worte gesagt, als ich mich bei ihm vorstellen musste, als es um die Finalen Zwölf ging. Doch das war dann zum Glück ein Klacks. Wir saßen alle gerade im Gruppenraum zusammen, als Robert reinkam. "Hallo Leute. Wie geht es euch denn?", fragte er, als er eintrat. Von allen kam ein ganz gut zurück. "So... Es wird Zeit, dass ich euch sage, wie das Thema dieser Woche heißt: Individuality. Und die Nummer für die Hausaufgabe lautet: Express Yourself. Eine Nummer von Madonna." Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Das... oh man... hoffentlich schaffte ich das auch. "Morgen werdet ihr vor mir und einem besonderen Gast die Nummer aufführen. Und ihr wisst ja. Der Gewinner der Hausaufgabe bekommt eine Einzelstunde mit dem Gast", hängte er an und teilte uns das Textblatt aus. "Als o bis morgen", rief er und dann ging er wieder raus. Wir teilten uns die einzelnen Parts untereinander ein. Und natürlich hatte ich einen von den schwersten bekommen. Das konnte wahrscheinlich nur ein schlechtes Omen sein. Oder doch eher ein gutes? Ich konnte es nicht einschätzen. Doch jetzt hieß es jedenfalls üben, üben und nochmals üben. Es half ja nichts. Die Rolle flog niemand einfach so zu. Man musste sie sich hart erarbeiten und erkämpfen. Und so wie es aussieht, konnte es eine lange, lange Woche werden. Es war schon weit nach 22 Uhr, als ich endlich ins Bett ging. Wir haben wirklich fast jede freie Minute zum Üben genutzt. Und dementsprechend fühlte ich mich fast wie ausgesaugt. Ich legte mich in mein Bett. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so anstrengend werden würde. Gut. Mein Dad hatte mich vorgewarnt, aber ich habe nicht hören wollen. Die Quittung dafür hatte ich ja nun. Ich schüttelte über mich selbst den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur so vernarrt sein. Aber für meinen Traum würde ich alles tun. Und selbst wenn ich es nicht schaffen würde. Ich war auf alle Fälle e ine Bereicherung reicher. Und das zählte für mich. Wer hätte schon die Gelegenheit seine Stars in einem EInzelgespräche alles an Fragen zu stellen? Ich war schon total gespannt, wer morgen neben Robert noch da sein würde. Am schönsten wäre es ja, wenn Matthew Morrison gleich als Erster kommen würde. Aber ich glaube, dass wäre eher unwahrscheinlich. Egal. Ich freute mich einfach nur auf morgen und hoffte, dass ich die erste Assignment gewinnen würde. Mit diesem Gedanken und meinem Part vom Lied in Gedanken schlief ich dann schließlich ein. Homework Assignment and Guest Mentor Wir saßen alle in einem originalen Nachbau vom Chorraum und wartet auf Robert, der uns den Gast Mentor mitbringen sollte. Mein Gott war ich nervös. Wer würde es denn sein? Ich konnte es gar nicht erwarten es endlich zu erfahren. "Hey Leute", rief Robert, als er durch die Tür kam. Wir grüßten alle zurück. Nun waren wir alle sichtlich angespannt. Immerhin werden wir jetzt erfahren, wer unser Gastmentor für diese Woche war. Oh mein Gott. Ich war so nervös, dass ich schon zitterte. Na prima. Hoffentlich vergesse ich dadurch nicht meinen Text. Das würde mir gerade noch fehlen. Er redete ein paar Worte um uns eventuell einen kleinen Tipp für den Gastmentor zu machen. Als er fertig war, starrten wir alle wie hypnotisiert auf die Tür, durch die wir kamen. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Riker Lynch durch. Oh mein Gott. Der Lynch steht vor mir. Hammer. Unter dem Cast brach Getuschel und Freudenschreie aus. Damit hätte keiner gerechnet. Nachdem sich das Getuschel und Freudengeschrei gelegt hatte, setzten sich alle wieder und schauten Riker an. "Wie ihr alle mitbekommen habt, ist das Riker Lynch. Der Darsteller von Jeff Starling. Einem Warbler der Dalton Academy", sagte Robert, als würden wir dies natürlich nicht wissen. Danach erklärte Riker uns noch ein paar Sachen, auf was er achten wird und warum diese Woche Individualität im Vordergrund stand. "So. Und nun möchte ich sehen, was ihr euch ausgedacht habt", lachte er. Das war unser Kommando. Wir räumten die Stühle zur Seite und jeder holte sein Mikro. Als wir alle standen, setzte die Musik an und wir legten los mit Madonnas Song "Express Yourself".thumb|right|300px|Quelle: YouTube Mein Teil kam so gegen Ende vom Lied. Und je näher es rückte, desto nervöser wurde ich und desto größer meine Angst, dass ich komplett den Text vergessen würde. Oh man. "Nur keine Panik. Du bekommst das hin", sagte ich in Gedanken zu mir selbst. Und dann kam auch schon mein Part. Nachdem der Song vorbei war, räumten wir wieder die Stühle ordentlich hin und setzten uns. Nun warteten wir auf das Urteil und die Entscheidung über den Gewinner von Riker. "Also erst einmal an alle. Ihr wart fantastisch", sagte er und legte eine kleine Pause ein. "Aber nun zu den Tipps. Simon. Sei nicht so schüchtern. Zeig deine Individualität und dein Selbstbewusstsein. Du musst es nicht verstecken. Anna. Du bist eine ausordentlich gute Tänzerin. Respekt. Coco. Du hast mich positiv überrascht. Am Anfang hatte ich gedacht, du hättest hier nichts zu suchen. Und am Ende hast du mich mit deiner Stimme umgehauen.", meinte er. Dann blieb der Blick auf mir hängen. "Marina. Zeig ein wenig mehr Selbstbewusstsein. Versteck dich nicht. Du hast Talent. Also zeig es auch", meinte er an mich. Danach schwieg er. "Also. Wer ist der Gewinner von der Hausaufgabe?", fragte Robert Riker und schaute ihn an. Er nickte. "Und der Gewinner dieser Hausaufgabe ist... oh man... schwere Entscheidung. Aber meine Entscheidung fällt auf... Coco", sagte er. "Also Coco. Du hast jetzt ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit Riker Lynch gewonnen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch", meinte Robert. Alle klatschten Beifall. Ich war zwar ein wenig betrübt, dass ich die erste Assignment nicht gewonnen hatte, aber gut. Konnte man nicht ändern. Es folgten ja noch ungefährt 11 weitere. Da konnte ich gerne noch ein wenig warten. "So. Die Gruppennummer dieser Woche lautet...", verkündet Robert. "... It's Not Unsual", sagte Riker. Sofort fing heftiges Tuscheln an. "Gut. Morgen erwartet euch Nikki im Tonstudio. Wir sehen uns dort also wieder. Nach diesen Worten ging Robert gefolgt mit Riker aus dem Raum und wir blieben mit den verteilten Textzeilen zurück. Ich schaute auf meine und meine war... der Anfang. Ach du heilige... Das konnte etwas werden. Doch ich dachte mir: "Keep Cool. Alles wird gut laufen." Nach diesem Gedanken stand ich auf und verließ den Raum. Ich musste dringend mal abschalten. Ich zog mir ein paar bequeme Sachen. Danach ging ich ins Tanzstudio, dass zum Glück leer war. Ich drehte die Musik auf und fing an zu tanzen. Musik schaffte es immer mich zu beruhigen. Und Tanzen sowieso. Zwei Stunde später saß ich am Essenstisch und war total locker. Ich konnte es gar nicht erwarten morgen ins Tonstudio zu gehen. Vocals with Nikki Ich war total nervös. Wir standen vor dem Tonstudio und waren schon gespannt, wer als Erster rein sollte. Die Reihenfolge war zwar schon festgelegt, aber trotzdem konnten wir nicht wissen, wer als erstes rein sollte. So saßen wir alle auf der Couch, gingen den Text noch einmal durch oder spielten Karten. Ich saß in meinem Eck und hörte meine Lieblingsmusik von Glee, als die Tür aufging und ich herein gebeten wurde. Oh nein. Ich habe es geahnt. Ich war die Erste, die rein musste. Eine fast undankbare Aufgabe für mich. Wie sollte ich es nur schaffen, dass ich Nikki in Erinnerungen blieb? Das würde ein hartest Stück Arbeit sein.Ich packte meinen iPod in meine Tasche und stand auf. Ich atmete tief durch und ging durch die Tür ins Tonstudio. Nun wurde es ernst. Und ich hatte so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magendgegend, dass mir verriet, dass ich es in den Sand setzen würde. "Hallo Nikki", grüßte ich sie und stellte mich vor dem Hörer. Nachdem ich mir das Mikro eingestellt hatte, und den Text dorthin gelegt habe, damit ich ihn lesen konnte, setzte ich mir die Kopfhörer auf. "Also. Es geht jetzt los", sagte Nikki und in meinen Ohren hörte ich schon die ersten Takte von "It's Not Unusual". Nikki gab mir 10 Minuten zum Reinhören und danach startete meine Aufnahmesession. Ich fing an zu singen. "Das war schon ganz gut, aber kannst du noch mehr Kraft in deine Stimme legen. Nicht so zaghaft", munderte mich Nikki auf. Ich nickte verstehend und versuchte es wieder und nahm mir Nikkis Vorschlag zu Herzen. Sie gab mir noch mehrmals ein paar Tipps. Doch nach 30 Minuten brach sie die Session ab. "Wir hören für heute hier auf. Kannst du bitte Simon reinschicken", meinte sie und lächelte. Ich nickte, hängte die Kopfhörer wieder zurück und ging raus. Das lief sowas von prima. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn ich die erste wäre, die gehen müsste. "Simon. Du bist der Nächste", meinte ich niedergeschlagen und ließ mich auf die Couch fallen. Das lief mehr als prima. So würde ich nicht weiterkommen. Anstatt Nikki Anders eine positive Erinnerung über mich zu zaubern, habe ich mein eigenes Ende geschaufelt und ihr einen negative Erinnerung an mich bereitet. Das konnte was werden. Ich konnte jetzt schon wetten, dass ich in der Bottom Three bin. Und dass schon in der ersten Woche. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Ich packte wieder meinen iPod raus und hörte Musik. Ich musste dringend auf andere Gedanken kommen. Kurz darauf kam Simon auf mich zu und setzte sich zu mir. "Was ist los?", fragte er. Ich stoppte das Lied und schaute ihn an. "Ich habe die Session verbockt. Das ist los", meinte ich nidergeschlagen. "Hey. Das ist kein Weltuntergang. Ich habe meins auch vermasselt. Und ich sehe nicht gleich schwarz. Wir haben noch immer eine Chance zu gewinnen", sagte er und lächelte aufmunternd. Okay. das war ein Punkt. Ich durfte nicht gleich schwarz sehen, wenn etwas nicht klappt wie es soll. Ich atmete tief durch und lächelte. "Du hast recht", sagte ich und widmete mich danach wieder meinem iPod. 2 Stunden später: Robert stand vor uns. "Okay. Die Aufnahmen habt ihr hinter euch. Morgen habt ihr mit Zach im Tanzstudio euer Tanztraining. Und er will, dass ihr auch wirklich 100% gebt. Also dann. Bis morgen", sagte er und ging. Nach und nach lösten wir uns auf und gingen entweder zurück in die Zimmer oder hielten uns im Gruppenraum auf. Ich zog es vor, in mein Zimmer zu gehen und die Ruhe und Stille zu genießen. Das tat nach einem Tag wie diesem richtig gut. Und obwohl mir der Magen knurrt, schlief ich ein. Essen konnte ich noch immer morgen beim Frühstück. Choreography with Zach Heute war Choreographie mit Zach Woodle angesagt. Ich schlüpfte in meine bequemen Tanzsachen und ging dann in den Gruppenraum, wo schon alle etwas aßen. Ich nahm mir eine kleine Schüssel und füllte diese mit Cornflakes und Milch. Danach setzte ich mich an den Tisch und aß stillschweigend. Alle schienen mit den Gedanken beim Tanztraining zu sein. Jedenfalls verlief das Frühstück total ruhig. Keiner redete. Nur das Klappern von Geschirr war zu hören. Schon irgendwie seltsam. Gestern Morgen hat noch jeder durcheinander gequatscht und war total aufgeregt und heute? Das war doch nicht normal. Ich stellte die Schüssel in die Spülmaschine. Danach schnappte ich mir meine Sportschuhe und zog sie an. Und auch keine 10 Sekunden später stand Robert im Raum und bat uns, ihm zu folgen. Und nun wusste jeder, dass es ernst wurde. Ich war nervös und angespannt zu gleich. Das war doch schon irgendwie krass, fand ich. „Hey. Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Simon. Ich nickte: „Ja. Alles im grünen Bereich.“ Wir liefen schweigend weiter. Plötzlich meinte Robert. „So. Viel Spaß. Wir sehen uns in drei Stunden wieder. Was???? Wir sollten wirklich drei Stunden tanzen. Das konnte doch nicht Roberts Ernst sein. Das war ein schlechter Scherz. Die Anderen stöhnten laut. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie wohl gedacht, es würde ein schneller Durchmarsch werden. Tja… Falsch gedacht. Nichts wurde ohne Arbeit bezahlt. Für alles im Leben musste man hart arbeiten. Wenn man arbeiten möchte, ohne etwas zu tun, dann konnte man gleich arbeitslos sein. Nach tiefem Durchatmen von allen, öffneten wir die Tür und betraten das Tanzstudio. Zu unserer Überraschung war aber außer uns noch keiner da. Somit setzten wir uns alle auf den Boden und dehnten uns schon einmal oder nutzten die Chance noch einmal für kleine Gespräche. Ich saß allein etwas abseits von den anderen und dehnte mich. Ich bin zwar schon auf die anderen zu gegangen, aber anscheinend hatten sie kein Interesse an mir. Entweder dachten sie, sie wären etwas Besseres oder sie nahmen mich mit Absicht gar nicht erst wahr. Der Einzige, mit dem ich mich bis jetzt gut verstand, war Simon. Es war aber auch kein Wunder. Immerhin hatte er deutsche Wurzeln und konnte ein paar Brocken Deutsch. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten ging die Tür erneut auf und Zach trat ein. „So. Dann wollen wir mal anfangen“, rief er gut gelaunt. Sofort sprangen alle auf und stellten sich hinter Zach auf. Ich versteckte mich in der letzten Reihe. Keine Sekunde später ging es auch ohne Vorwarnung von Zach los. Und mein Gott war das Anstrengend mit ihm mitzuhalten. Die Anderen hatten auch besseres Talent als ich. Also nicht, dass ich nicht tanzen konnte. Das konnte ich schon. Nur bin ich das Tempo noch nicht gewöhnt. Und das war das Schlimme für mich. „So. Halbe Stunde Pause für jeden“, rief Zach und scheuchte uns nach draußen. Ich atmete auf. Endlich. Ich setzte mich im Tanzstudio auf den Boden und trank einen Schluck von meinem Wasser. Mein Gott war das anstrengend. Nicht das ich gedacht habe, es wäre nicht, aber ich war es nicht gewöhnt. Nach 30 Minuten wurde das Training auch schon fortgesetzt. Und kurz vor Schluss musste es mich ja unbedingt hinlegen. Man. Wie doof konnte man nur sein. Einzelne kicherten. Zach und Simon kamen gleich auf mich zu. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Zach und schaute mich an. „Mein Fuß“, jammerte ich und hielt ihn mir. Hoffentlich bedeutete dies nicht das Ende für mich. Zach half mir auf und brachte mich zu den Bänken. Danach holte er einen Kühlakku und legte diesen auf meinen Fuß, der langsam dick und blau wurde. Aber deswegen würde ich nicht aufgeben, sondern erst recht weiterkämpfen. Simon schaute sich meinen Fuß an und meinte dann nur: „Du hast ihn dir entweder nur vertreten oder überdehnt. Das wird wieder.“ Danach ging Simon wieder. Eigentlich war er schon ein toller Junge. Zach führte das Training weiter. Vereinzelt hörte ich noch Gekicher. Na prima. Da hatte ich mich echt super blamiert. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. So eine Blamage. Und wie ich gerade feststellte, lief in der ersten Woche so ziemlich alles schief. Wenn es mir das nur nicht das Rennen kosten wird. Nach weiteren 1:30 h Trainings beendet Zach das Training. Alle konnten die Schritte. Nur ich hatte wegen meinem Ungeschick den Kürzeren gezogen. Prima. „Ähmm…. Soll ich dir helfen?“, fragte Simon. „Nein. Ich bleib noch ein wenig hier“, sagte ich lächelnd. Mein Gott, konnte er süß sein. „Gut“, meinte er und ging zusammen mit den anderen aus dem Tanzstudio. Nachdem mich Zach auch alleine ließ, stand ich humpelnd auf und übte die Schritte noch einmal für mich. Es tat zwar weh, aber da musste ich die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Ich wollte immerhin nicht gleich in der ersten Runde rausfliegen. Das wäre ja sau peinlich für mich. Ich war so im Üben vertieft, dass ich gar nicht merkte, dass Zach noch einmal reinkam, weil er was vergessen hatte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du deinem Fuß einen Gefallen damit tust“, sagte er und wieder einmal plumpste ich auf den Boden. Man hatte er mir gerade einen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich stand mit seiner Hilfe wieder auf. „Aber wie soll das denn morgen mit dem Videodreh werden. Die Anderen aus dem Cast haben einen großen Vorsprung gegenüber mir“, stotterte ich, während er mich zurück zum Gruppenraum begleitete. „Wenn du willst, kann ich dir morgen mit den Schritten helfen. Ich kann sie dir vor dem Videodreh noch schnell beibringen. Du bist eine gute Tänzerin. Du brauchst zwar länger, aber du strengst dich an um dein Ziel zu erreichen. Das wird hier sehr geschätzt“, erklärte Zach mir. Ich nickte. Vielleicht hatte er Recht und ich hatte doch noch eine Chance für den Wettbewerb. Eine sehr faire sogar. Zach half mir auf die Couch im Gruppenraum, brachte mir einen neuen Kühlakku und ging dann mit dem Kommentar: „Immer schön kühlen.“ wieder raus. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand und schnaufte. Bis jetzt lief die Woche mehr als miserabel für mich. Und wenn ich so recht denke, wird es wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser. Aber was soll’s. Ich gebe mein Bestes und das ist, was zählte. Deswegen werde ich jetzt auch nicht zu sehr schwarz malen. Es brachte ja alles nichts. Ich starrte an die Decke. Und nur kurz darauf war ich auch schon eingeschlafen. Videoshoot "It's Not Unusual" Produzent: Eric White Singers: The Glee Project Contenders Oh mein Gott. Heute war der Videodreh angesagt. Und mein Fuß war immer noch geschwollen. Das konnte was werden. Und die Schritte musste ich auch noch nachholen. Seufzend stand ich auf und suchte in meinem Koffer nach einer Bandage und einem Verband. Aber wie es der Zufall so möchte, hatte ich nichts dabei. Prima. Und meine Eltern hatten mir noch geraten so etwas mitzunehmen, da „man ja nie wissen konnte“. Tja. Ich habe mal wieder nicht hören wollen. Darin bin ich quasi ein Naturtalent. Also humpelte ich in den Gruppenraum und suchte dort nach einer Bandage. „Was suchst du denn?“, fragte Simon mich hilfsbereit. Ich drehte mich leicht erschrocken um. „Nur nach einer Bandage oder einem Verband für meine Fuß“, meinte ich und humpelte weiter zu einem Stuhl. Das musste sau peinlich wirken. „Warte“, meinte er und verschwand kurz. Nach zehn Minuten kam er wieder und legte mir eine Bandage an. Ich lächelte. „Danke. Aber wo hast du denn eine herbekommen?“, meinte ich und stand auf. „Zach hat gestern Abend nachdem du in deinem Zimmer verschwunden bist, noch schnell eine vorbeigebracht. Ich bedankte mich noch einmal herzlich bei Simon und ging oder eher gesagt humpelte in mein Zimmer und zog mich für den Tag an. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Nur noch Zeit für ein kleines Frühstück und dann musste ich schon los und einen kleinen Zwischenstopp bei Zach im Tanzstudio machen. Die Tanzschritte machen sich ja nicht von selbst. 15 Minuten später war ich bei Zach im Tanzstudio. Da die Zeit für ein ordentliches Frühstück nicht mehr gereicht hatte, aß ich unterwegs einen Müsliriegel. Als ich das Studio betrat, lächelt Zach mich an. Ich stellte meine Sachen in eine Ecke und ging zu ihm. „Wie geht es deinem Fuß?“, fragte er. „Der ist blau und tut zwar weh, aber da muss ich wohl durch“, lächelte ich und dehnte mich. „Bist du dir auch sicher?“ „Ja klar. Ich will hier nicht gleich nach der ersten Woche gehen müssen.“, lachte ich, „Also. Können wir nun?“ „Ja“, meinte ich nur und Zach fing mit mir das Training an. Ein Glück, dass wir erst um 11 Uhr mit dem Drehen anfangen. So hatte ich eventuell noch Zeit mich schnell zu duschen. Nach fast 1:40 h Training entließ mich Zach. „Ich glaube damit bist du gut vorbereitet“, meinte er und verließ das Studio. Ich packte schnell meine Sachen ein und ging so schnell es ging rüber in mein Zimmer zum Duschen. Ich hatte gerade mal 40 Minuten Zeit dazu. Bis dahin musste ich geduscht, angezogen und am Drehort sein. Na das konnte was werden. Ich sprang unter die Dusche und duschte mich. Danach zog ich meine Sachen an, schminkte mich schnell. Ein Blick auf die Uhr und ich erschrak. Noch zehn Minuten. Ich raste mit meinem verletzten Fuß so gut es ging zum Drehort und stellte mich zu den Anderen. Gott sei Dank. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Mir kamen einzeln noch jeder in die Maske und dann ging es auch schon los. Na hoffentlich schaffte ich das auch. Immerhin schmerzte mein Fuß wie die Hölle. Aber einfach Zähne zusammenbeißen und durch. Eric erklärte uns noch, wo jeder zu stehen hatte und das wir an die Lippensynchronität denken sollen. Dass wir zum richtigen Zeitpunkt unsere Lippen bewegen und der Text auch richtig war. Und danach ging es auch schon los. Oh mann. War ich nervös. Ich glaube, dass konnte mir keiner nehmen. Wäre bei so etwas nicht nervös? Ich atmete tief durch und dann ging es auch schon los. Die Musik setzte ein und Simon sang seinen Teil, dann Coco und dann Daniel. Doch kurz bevor ich dran war, brach Eric auch schon ab und hatte was zu beanstanden. Na prima. Das konnte sehr lange werden. Ruhig bleiben. Tief durchatmen und ruhig bleiben. Und schon ging es auch schon weiter. Ich dachte an das Lippenformen an meiner Textstelle und auch das Tanzen lief nicht einmal übel. Es lief sogar relativ gut, dafür, dass ich die Schritte erst heute früh neu gelernt hatte. Darüber wunderte ich mich sogar selbst. Doch plötzlich spürte ich, wie mir ganz anders wurde. Mir wurde total schlecht. Ich stürmte nach draußen und übergab mich direkt in den nächsten Eimer. Ich hätte doch Schmerztabletten nehmen sollen. So wie ich es eigentlich vorhatte. Als es mir wieder einigermaßen gut ging, ging ich wieder rein und es konnte weitergehen. Die anderen Mädels tuschelten hinter mir wieder einmal. Doch was anderes war ich schon gar nicht von denen gewöhnt. Wie drehten und drehten und drehten und es war noch lange kein Ende in Sicht. Ich war schon total fertig. „Wann um Gottes Willen hatte er denn genug davon uns zu quälen?“, dachte ich mir und biss immer mehr die Zähne zusammen. Durchhalten. Ich wusste, dass ich so etwas gut konnte. Ich habe mir es schließlich schon oft genug bewiesen. Gegen 18 Uhr entließ uns Eric dann endlich. Was für eine Erleichterung. Ich packte schnell meinen Kram zusammen und machtethumb|left|300px|Quelle: YouTube mich aus dem Staub. Ich wollte in meinem Zimmer noch schnell duschen bevor meine Mitbewohnerin kam. Und die konnte ich bis aufs Blut nicht leiden. Und auf Stress an diesem Abend, wo der Tag so anstrengend war, hatte ich gar keine Lust. Ich bin gerade zur Tür raus, als mich Simon aufhielt. „Hey… Du warst echt wow heute. Und das mit deinem Fuß“; bemerkte er und lächelte mich an. „Ähmm… danke. Das ist echt nett von dir“, stammelte ich. Oh mein Gott. Was ging denn mit mir jetzt ab. Ich war hier um eine Gastrolle bei Glee zu bekommen, nicht um mir einen Freund zu angeln. Soweit käme es noch. Nein. Das konnte er schön vergessen. Jedenfalls jetzt noch. Wenn ich oder er ausschied, konnte es dann ganz anders aussehen. Ich betrat den Gruppenraum. Ich zog meine Schuhe aus und ging sofort duschen. Ich wollte meiner Mitbewohnerin oder den anderen Mädels gar nicht über den Weg laufen. Ich duschte fertig, zog mir was Bequemes an und zog über meinen verletzten Fuß noch die Bandage. Danach schnappte ich mir ein Buch und setzte mich im Gruppenraum auf die Couch und fing an zu lesen. Hunger hatte ich sowieso keinen. Das war aber zum Glück für heute auch nicht weiter schlimm. Hoffte ich zumindest. Doch in großem und ganzen war ich auf den heutigen stolz. Stolz auf mich und was ich geleistet hatte. Das sollte mir jemand erst einmal nachmachen. Ich hoffte nur, dass es mich vor „Bottom Three“ bewahrte. Aber das würde ich spätestens morgen um diese Zeit wissen. Gegen 23 Uhr fielen mir dann doch die Augen zu und ich schlief auf der Couch im Gruppenraum ein, was sich vielleicht am nächsten Tag für eine schlechte Ideen herausstellen wird. Reveal Of The Bottom Three Last Chance Performance von Marina Da standen wir also nun und warteten auf die Bekanntgabe der letzten Drei, die heute vor Ryan performen müssen. Und ich hoffte noch immer, dass ich nicht darunter bin. Das wäre so schrecklich für mich. Ich meine... ich könnte es zwar verstehen, aber ich wusste auch, dass für mich auch der Traum ein Stück zu Ende wäre. Nach 20 Minuten warten, kamen Zach, Nikki und Robert die Treppe runter und zu uns auf die Bühne. Oh man. Jetzt war ich richtig nervös. Ich hielt das einfach nicht aus. Jeder bekam ein bisschen Kritik und ein paar Tipps auf den Weg und dann ging es schon los. Die ersten Acht wurden zurückgerufen. Es waren von gut nach schlecht: Daniel Simon Sina Coco Noah Camel Carina Mike Ohthumb|right|300px|Quelle: YouTube man. Jetzt fehlte nur noch einer und dann standen die Drei fest, die heute Abend vor Ryan singen mussten. Und mich beschlich so ein Gefühl, dass ich eine davon war. Und ich wollte nicht. Am Ende war Luzy diejenige, die ohne Performance weiterkam. Na super. Ich konnte mir das Weiterkommen in die nächste Woche in die Haare schmieren. Und nun bekamen wir unsere Songs. "Oh bitte lass es ein guter Song sein", flehte ich in Gedanken und kreuzte meine Finger. Nikki fing an die Songs zu verteilen.thumb|right|300px|Quelle: YouTube "Alexander. Du wirst Apologize von One Republic singen. Anna. Du wirst Girlfriend von Avril Lavigne performen." Dann schaute mich Nikki an und wartete gespannt, was sie für mich hatte. "Marina. Du wirst heute Abend Dear Mr. President von Pink singen", meinte sie. Ich jubelte innerlich. Prima. Das war Glück. Aber sowas von. "Ihr habt zwei Stunden Zeit euch vorzubereiten. Und bitte seit pünktlich fertig", meinte Robert und wir drei gingen von der Bühne. Ich hoffte, dass das Glück heute auf meiner Seite stand. -- 2 3/4 Stunden später -- thumb|left|300px|Quelle: YouTubeOh man. Gleich war ich dran. Ich lief in meiner Kabine nervös auf und ab und wollte einfach nur noch da raus. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und ich wurde rausgeschickt. Jetzt wurde es ernst. Als ich auf der Bühne stand, stellte ich mich vor und fing dann an zu singen. Zum Glück liegen mir ruhige Lieder. Ich hoffte nur, dass Ryan das genauso sah. Als ich nach vier Minuten fertig gesungen hatte, bekam ich einen kleinen Applaus. Ich atmete tief durch und schaute Ryan an. "Warum bist du hier? Du singst doch toll", meinte er. "Die Woche ist nicht gerade gut für mich gelaufen. Habe die Aufnahme im Studio vermasselt und Tanzen war auch ein Schlamassel", stammelte ich. Ryan nickte. Ich lächelte kurz und verschwand dann eilig von der Bühne. Und jetzt hieß es auf die Entscheidung warten. Oh man... Wie ich warten hasste. Als ich im Gruppenraum kam, wurde ich von niemanden beachtet. Also holte ich meinen iPod, setzte mich auf die Couch und hörte Musik. Währendessen bei Ryan, Nikki, Robert und Zach: "Also. Die Entscheidung fällt mir recht schwer", meinte Ryan und blätterte nochmals durch die Ausdrucke. "Ja. Aber Marina ist großartig. Am Tag vom Videodreh hat sie mit mir noch einmal die Tanzschritte gelernt, obwohl sie sich am Vortag den Fuß verletzt hatte", meinte Zach. "Und das im Tonstudio... ich glaube sie war nicht ganz bei der Sache. Aber sie hat eine Stimme,... Sie würde wunderbar passen." Ryan nickte und überlegte. "Erzählt mal was über die anderen beiden. Wie haben sie sich so in dieser Woche geschlagen?" Nikki und Zach erzählten. Zwanzig Minuten später meinte Ryan: "Ich glaube, ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen." Er schrieb die Callback Liste und reichte sie danach an Robert weiter, der nun die Aufgabe hatte, die Liste aufzuhängen. Call Backl List: Ich saß noch immer auf der Couch im Gruppenrau, als Robert reinkam. Ich schaltete meinen iPod aus und richtete mich ein wenig auf. Seit dem Vorsingen waren knappe zwei Stunden vergangen. Das ging aber wirklich fix. Robert schaute alle an. "Die Liste hängt nun aus. Geht runter und werft einen Blick darauf", meinte er und ging wieder. Nun wurde es ernst. Alle wurden noch einmal herzlich gedrückt. Außer ich mal wieder. Aber das war für mich natürlich nichts neues mehr. Ich war immer diejenige, die hier nichts zu sagen hatte und einfach ignoriert wurde. Ich bin ja nur minderwertig. Und jetzt wurde es ernst. Ich ging als erste rein und an die Liste. Wenn ich wirklich ginge, würde für mich ein Traum platzen. Andererseits hatte ich in dieser Woche einiges mitnehmen können, was wertvoll war. Und mit diesem Gedanken warf ich einen Blick auf die Liste. Called Back: Daniel Simon Sina Coco Noah Camel Carina Mike Marina Alexander Not called back: Anna Ich war weiter. Ich war wirklich weiter. Das gibt es doch nicht. Ich hatte die erste Woche überstanden. Doch Anna musste gehen. Irgendwie tat sie mir leid. Sie war die schüchternste von allen gewesen und nun musste sie als erstes gehen. Hinter mir ging die Tür auf und Anna kam rein, gefolgt von den Anderen. Ich nahm Anna in den Arm und tröstete sie. Für sie wäre es der große Sprung gewesen zu Hause aus einem Rattenloch zu entfliehen. "Hey. Kopf hoch. Du wirst noch was ganz großes", meinte ich zu ihr. "Ja. Bestimmt", murmelte sie und wischte sich die Tränen ab. "Ich hätte früher mit dir reden sollen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit den Anderen ignoriert habe. Das war nicht richtig." Ich nahm die Entschuldigung dankbar an und tauschte mit ihr meinen thumb|right|300px|Quelle: YouTubeTwitternamen und E-Mail Adresse aus. Wer weiß. Vielleicht wird das eventuell doch noch eine Freundschaft. Wünschen würde ich es mir auf alle Fälle. Sie konnte gut jemanden gebrauchen. Wir verabschiedeten uns alle von Anna. DIe Mädchen weinte sogar. Am Ende sang Anna noch ihr Keep Holding On. Am Abend aß sie noch mit uns zu Abend. Dann um 18 Uhr hieß es endgültig Abschied nehmen. Ihr Flug nach Tenessee ging um 22 Uhr. Am Flughafen versprach ich Anna, mich regelmäßig zu melden und sie über die Geschehnisse hier auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Danach ging sie durch die Tür und war verschwunden. Nun hatten wir ein wenig Zeit für uns und einen wunderschönen halben Tag frei. Ich setzte mich auf die Couch, nahm meinen Notebook und schrieb eine lange E-Mail an meine Eltern. Immerhin sollten sie wissen, dass es mir gut ging und dass ich weiter war. Week 2 - Sexuality Der Anfang von Sexuality Week gibt es hier: Der Anfang Heute war der Tag. Gestern hatte ich allen gesagt, dass ich eventuell freiwillig ginge, doch Nikki, Robert und Zach wollten, dass ich unbedingt noch einen Song sang. Also stimmte ich dem zu und fragte: "Dürfte ich einen eigenen Song singen?" Nikki nickte. "Klar. Aber wenn Ryan deswegen sagt, dass du bleibst, gibt es keine Widerrede." "Deal!", rief ich und ging in den Raum zum Proben. Das war alles gestern abgelaufen. Und heute war der Tag der Last Chance Performances. Und ich war die Letzte die dran kam. Und irgendwie war ich nervös. Aber nicht nur, weil ich als Letzte dran war, sondern auch, weil ich es heute allen zeigen wollte, dass ich wieder laufen konnte. Der Unfall war nicht mal ganze vier Wochen her und ich konnte schon wieder auf meinen Beinen stehen. Ich glaube, ich werde alle damit überraschen. Nach einer Stunde warten, war ich dann schließlichh dran. Ich atmete tief durch und rollte auf die Bühne. "Hey", grüßte ich alle und lächelte. Alle grüßten zurück und lächelten. thumb|right|300px|Quelle: YouTubeIch rollte vor das Mikro und sagte den Song "Ordinary Girl" an. Dabei hängte ich an, dass ich ihn selbst geschrieben hatte. Ich schaute kurz die Band an und dann setzte auch schon die Musik ein. Noch während der ersten Strophe hob ich meine beide Füße vorsichtig von der Ablage am Rollstuhl und zog mich am Mikrophonständer nach oben. Und die Gesichter, die ich sah während ich weitersang, waren erstaunt. Ich konnte sogar sehen, wie Nikki Tränen in den Augen hatte. Ich sang den Song zu Ende. Nach der letzten Note ließ ich mich in den Rollstuhl fallen und schaute alle an. Ich blickte zu Ryan, der mich lächelnd ansah. "Warum bist du eigentlich hier? Ich hätte gedacht, du wärest save", meinte er. "Naja... Sie kennen doch Luzy... Und sie behandelt mich schon die ganze Zeit wie den letzten Dreck. Besonders seit der Sache mit dem Unfall. Und... ich hab keine Lust mehr darauf, ständig von ihr fertig gemacht zu werden. Doch ich habe mit Nikki einen kleinen Deal laufen", zwinkerte ich und lächelte. "Okay. Du kannst gehen", meinte Ryan. Ich wollte gerade wegrollen, als er noch rief: "Und bitte mach das Songschreiben weiter. Du hast Talent." Ich nickte abermals stumm und ging in den Aufenthaltsraum. *80 Minuten später* "So Leute. Die Liste hängt aus. Werft einen Blick darauf", meinte Robert und ging wieder raus. Einer nach dem Anderen trat vorne an die Liste und schaute drauf. Gespannt hielt ich den Atem an und konnte es nicht fassen. Nikki hat es tatsächlich geschafft, dass ich bleiben "muss". Callback List: 1. Simon; 2. Daniel; 3. Alexander; 4. Sina; 5. Carina; 6. Noah; 7. Camel; 8. Coco; 9. Marina; 10. Luzy Not Called Back: - Mike Confession Cam Marina: '''Ich bin weiter. Ich bin tatsächlich weiter. Mike tat mir leid. Er hatte so gekämpft. Aber dafür werde ich meine Gelegenheit nutzen und Luzy in den Hintern treten. Sie war vorletzte, obwohl sie meinen Platz beim Musikvideo eingenommen hat. Und in der nächsten Woche werde ich ihr zeigen, wo der Hammer hängt. Week 3 - Performability Vorstellung der Wochenaufgabe '''Confession Cam Marina: Die letzte Woche war für mich ein Reinfall. Aber dafür werde ich diese Woche noch mehr rocken. Mehr als jemals zuvor. "Leute. Robert ist da", rief Carina. Der Cast strömte auf die große Couch und schaute Robert gespannt an. "Also... Das Thema dieser Woche lautet... Performability", sagte er und schaute die Gruppe an. Ein Raunen ging durch die Gruppe. "Da dies ein neues Thema beim Glee Project ist, werden wir Mentoren zwar nicht gnädiger mit euch umgehen wie in den letzten beiden Wochen?", lachte er. Alle nickten verstehend. "Und was ist nun die Hausaufgabe", platzte es aus Luzy heraus. Robert lachte noch mehr. "Ihr bekommt heute ausnahmsweise keinen Song von mir. Ihr müsst euren eigenen Song suchen und performen. Und der Treffpunkt ist nicht wie sonst der Chorraum, sondern die originale Bühne von Glee", erklärte er. Der gesamte Cast schrie durcheinander. "Sooo... und damit ihr euch in Ruhe vorbereiten könnt, werde ich euch jetzt Mal alleine lassen", meinte er zum Abschluss und ging zur Tür. "Und achso... Bevor ich es vergesse. Der Gast, der diese Woche kommen wird, wollt ihr auf alle Fälle nicht enttäuschen." Nach diesen Worten verteilten sich alle irgendwohin und fingen mit dem Arbeiten an. Confession Cam Marina: Wow. Performability Week. Das ist so perfekt. Ein Glück wollte mein Freund heute kommen. Und ich hatte auch die Erlaubnis, dass er mir bei meinem Song helfen durfte. Confession Cam Luzy: Dass Marina wieder laufen kann, zerstört meinen Plan, aber ich werde trotzdem gewinnen. Das wusste ich. Marina setzte sich ins Freie und studierte zusammen mit Sam den Song "Payphone" von Maroon 5. "Damit rocken wir die Bühne", lachte Sam und schaute Marina an. "Ja. Ganz sicher", nickte Marina und genoss die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen vom Tag. Homework Assignment "Hey Leute!", rief Robert und schaute alle erwartungsvoll an, "Es ist Performability Week. Also geht es heute auf die Bühne von den Nationals. Alle sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. "Aber bevor wir dorthin gehen, erfahrt ihr natürlich, wer heute der Gastmentor ist. Es ist auf jedenfall niemand, den ihr enttäuschen wollt und jemand, der in der Serie sehr schwer verletzt worden ist. Also gefühlsmäßig", erklärte er. Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen Ruhe herrschte. Marina schaute Max an und lächelte. Endlich ging die Türe auf und reinkam... Matthew Morrison. DIe Mädels fingen an zu kreischen. "Oh mein Gott... Ich glaube ich träume!", schrie Carina und war ganz aufgeregt. Als sich nach fünf Minuten alle wieder beruhigt haben, begrüßte Matt alle. Danach gingen alle rüber auf die Bühne von den Nationals. thumb|right|320px|Quelle: YouTube; Marinas HWA SongDort legten sie die Reihenfolge der Performances fest. Als erstes waren Max und Marina mit "Payphone" von Maroon 5 dran. Danach waren der Rest der Mädchen dran und zum Schluss alle Jungs. Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle dran und Matthew war dran den Gewinner der Wochenaufgabe zu losen. "Das ist wie in den Glee Proben", lachte er und lobte, aber kritisierte auch jeden. "Und... wen wählst du?", fragte Robert am Ende und alle warteten gespannt darauf, wer nun die "One-on-One-Session" mit Matthew Morrison gewonnen hat. "Und der Gewinner ist...", er schaute jeden noch einmal an. "... Marina", sagte er schlussendlich. Marina schaute überrascht und lächelte. '''Confession Cam Marina: '''Wow. Ich hatte tatsächlich gewonnen. Ich hatte ein Einzeltreffen für Tipps mit Matthew Morrison. Ich... Oh man... Ich denke gerade, ich träume. "So. Und die Nummer für das Musikvideo lautet: Paradise By The Dashboard Lights. Quasi der Song von den Nationals aus der Dritten Staffel", verkündete Robert und lächelte. Es brach großer Jubel aus. Vocals with Nikki Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:The Glee Project FF Kategorie:+16 Kategorie:16+ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Glee Cast